Peut être que le temps
by poulpy
Summary: Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Mais est-ce vrai ? Où est-ce que comme un enfant mal élevé et impatient, nous ne choisirions pas la solution de facilité ? Car souvent, à être impétueux, on se croise sans se voir.


**Titre :** Peut-être que le temps.

**Genre :** Poésie prosaïque/ Angst / Drama

**Rating :** 13+

**Disclamer** **:** Chère Mrs JK Rowling, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner d'avoir détruit votre œuvre en créant cette fiction de bas étage.

**Résumé:** I spy a girl with a falling man, working nights, sleeping days to forget about the past. I spy a man with a twisted plan, playing love with his body to escape the pain

**Note d'auteur : [HOMOPHOBES : OUST] **Je ne sais pas si le Angst peut se qualifier par la « peur », mais j'ai décidé d'attribuer ce genre à cet OS car je le trouve assez psycho et puis, il y a de la peur dans tout ça. Les perso se prennent la tête. J'aime les voir souffrir à ma place. Rien a dire hormis peut-être que j'ai été inspiré lors de l'écoute d'une chanson (que je ne citerai pas !) et que j'ai décidé de la traduire et l'adapter en cet OS prosaïquement poétique (parait-il). A vous de me dire quel chanson vous pensez que c'est ! (Ou comment faire du chantage minable pour obtenir des reviews)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Peut-être que le temps_

* * *

J'espionne une fille avec un livre en main, qui joue avec son corps pour oublier un homme. J'espionne un homme avec un livre en main, abusant de n'importe qui le désirant.

Est-ce qu'elle travaille ?

Est-ce qu'elle travaille pour toi ?

Est-ce pire de fermer les yeux face à la vérité ?

J'espionne une fille avec un ange déchu. Travaillant la nuit, dormant le jour pour oublier son passé. J'espionne un homme avec un plan tordu, jouant à l'amour pour oublier sa douleur.

Est-ce qu'elle travaille ?

Est-ce qu'elle travaille pour toi ?

Est-ce pire ?

Avoue que tu te caches les yeux face à la vérité !

Peut que le temps pourra remplir ce cœur vide. Peut-être que le temps pourra essuyer mes larmes. Peut-être que le temps, peut-être pourra-t-il remplir ton cœur. Peut-être pourra-t-il essuyer mes larmes.

Je l'espionne, son livre à la main, la regardant jouant avec son corps pour oublier sa peine. Je te surveille avec ton livre, entrain d'abuser de n'importe qui le désirant. Tu es dans un lieu public, une bibliothèque, mais cela ne te gène pas.

Tu la regarde comme une pomme trop mure. Un peu d'envie, un peu de répugnance à son égard. Avoue qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai droit à ton brûlant regard !

Peut-être que le temps.

Je continue à regarder cette fille se léchant les lèvres, dévoilant sa poitrine outrageusement en la comprimant avec ses bras posés sur sa table d'étude. Je continue à t'observer, tu as les yeux fixés sur elle, répondant à ses avances en jouant de tes atouts. Une main dans tes cheveux nacrés, des vêtements avantageux.

Peut-être que le temps.

Ce soir, tu la veux dans ton pieu.

Peut-être que le temps pourra remplir ton cœur vide. Peut-être que le temps pourra effacer mes larmes.

Je vous regarde. Tu l'as rejoins de ta manière si propre à toi de marcher. Un pas devant, un coup de hanche à droite, un pas devant, un coup de hanche à gauche. Ne t'arrêtes pas de marcher, je m'en voudrais de te manger.

Et a défaut, je mords mon livre. Ma voisine me donne un coup de coude pour que je cesse de manger l'encre sur le papier et ainsi m'empoisonner. Si elle savait que je suis déjà contaminé.

Tout en toi a envahit mon sang comme un venin. A chaque pulsation que je sens dans mes artères et mes veines, je sens ton souffle contre ma peau, ton rythme cardiaque qui augmentait quand je te frôlais.

Peut-être que le temps.

Mais maintenant, c'est elle qui te touche et qui te fait frémir. Mais je me dis que ce n'est que pour une nuit.

L'on m'a dit d'arrêter de penser à toi. L'on m'a conseillé de rester loin de toi. L'on m'a demandé de me faire une raison. L'on m'a dit que « s'obstiner c'est se blesser ». L'on m'a répété que je devais cesser d'y croire.

Je me suis ordonné de laisser faire le temps.

Car, peut-être que le temps. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu reviendras sur ta décision. Peut-être reviendras-tu vers moi. Peut-être que le temps me permettra de nouveau t'embrasser.

En attendant tu l'embrasses, elle. Cette fille. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'une fille. Peut-être mes yeux trop vert ou mon corps trop mince. Mais que je saches je n'ai pas de seins ni de vagin. Mes cheveux sont mi-longs. Non vraiment. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me confondre avec une fille.

De nous deux tu es le plus efféminé. Alors explique moi comment tu as pu si vite retourner ta veste. Je sais très bien qu'entre nous, pour toi, il n'y a pas de restes. Mais.

Peut-être que le temps.

Hermione me demande d'arrêter de me mordre la peau de mon coude. Lorsque je réfléchis je pose souvent ma tête dans ce coin de chair. Et lorsque l'on m'énerve je le mords. A tords, à travers, à sang. Je le mords a défaut de la mordre comme un chien enragé.

Et là, je saigne. Et je me trouve stupide. Car ce n'est que pour un soir. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Tu reviendras. Je le sais, je le sens. Tout en toi me fait penser que tu reviendras. Pourquoi mes amis ne comprennent-ils pas ces signaux que tu m'envois ?

Alors, peut-être que le temps te fera revenir. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Le temps te fera changer d'avis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes amis s'obstinent. Ils ne comprennent pas que quoi qu'ils disent je ne peux pas t'oublier ? Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose.

Te voir tout les jours me donne uniquement l'envie de jouer au microscope sur ta peau. L'étudier sous tous ses angles, sous toutes tes coutures te découdre et te recoudre le coeur. Ainsi, tu reviendrais grâce au temps. Et mes amis s'excuseront de s'être trompés.

Peut-être que le temps remplira ce cœur vide. Peut-être que le temps séchera mes larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais je suis sur d'une chose : tu reviendras.

Je vous observe en silence dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Vous rangez en hâte vos affaires, livres, cahiers, colle. Finalement, tu vas tirer ton coup avant ce soir. J'imagine avec jubilation son visage en sueur être déformé, après tes mots tranchants, par le désespoir.

Je ris. Hermione me sourit. Ron la regarde et me jette ensuite un coup d'œil. Il a compris que je ne riais pas de la remarque ironique d'Hermione sur l'orthographe de mon ami. Pour lui, je rigole d'un air hystérique.

Peut-être le temps.

Peut-être le temps m'apprendra à me taire avant de parler.

Peut-être que je me suis trompé.

Cette fille. Tu sembles l'aimer. Tu sembles la chérir.

Le temps t'as rempli ton cœur mais n'a pas séché mes larmes.

Pourquoi es tu avec elle depuis si longtemps maintenant, alors que toi et moi ça n'a duré que si peu de semaines ?

Je me disais que peut-être le temps remplirai ton cœur et effacerai mes larmes.

On dirait qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Elle ne travaillait pas pour toi. Et le pire dans tout ça est que tu ne fermais pas tes yeux devant la vérité. Ce geste, c'est moi qui le faisais.

Peut-être que le temps, c'est fini tout ça. J'aurai du écouter mes amis. Ils avaient raison en disant que « s'obstiner c'est se blesser ».

Le temps n'a toujours pas effacé mes larmes. Pourquoi ? Alors que toi tu as ton cœur vide qui s'est remplit ?

La réponse à mon envie ne se trouve pas dans le temps. Elle se trouve dans l'oubli.

Alors, seul dans ma rangée de livres à la bibliothèque, je lève ma baguette. J'aimerai sortir en souriant un « à la tienne » mais les mots ne semblent pas vouloir sortir. Seul un murmure et un éclair se feront dans ma rangée. Je pointe ma baguette sur ma tempe et le murmure va bientôt s'échapper. J'espère encore, naïvement, que tu interviennes et stop mon geste. Inutile.

Hermione et Ron sont dans le couloir, je leurs ai dit de m'attendre, que je devais emprunter un livre. Je me saisis d'un livre au hasard. _Le cœur velu : comment s'y prendre avec les sorciers réticents ?_ Je l'ai déjà lu trois fois ce livre. Ce ne sont que des tissus de mensonges. Mais je le prends car inconsciemment, j'espère peut-être me souvenir en tenant ce livre. Juste en le tenant.

Le moment est venu. L'oubli va sécher mes larmes et le temps peut aller se faire foutre.

Le murmure m'échappe et un éclair blanc nacré sort de ma baguette et me frappe violemment à la tête. Je pense encore un court instant que cet éclair est de la même couleur que tes cheveux. Avoue que tu as juré de me pourrir la vie.

Finalement, de qui suis-je entrain de maudire le nom ?

Un livre dans ma main. Je devais sans doute l'emprunter. Le titre n'ai pas très explicite. J'aime être ironique. Je ris doucement, et j'ai l'impression que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus ris.

Je regarde ma montre et voit qu'il faut que je termine mon devoir de métamorphose avant ce soir. Je range le livre dans sa rangé et me dirige vers une table libre.

Je sorts mes affaires au moment où deux êtres rentrent dans la bibliothèque. Je lève à peine les yeux et voit Malfoy fils et sa nouvelle copine. Encore une qui va se faire avoir.

J'ouvre mon livre à la bonne page et commence à lire.

Je relève ma tête, inconsciemment sans doute, mais je le fais.

J'espionne une fille, une livre en main, jouant avec son corps contre son copain. J'espionne un ennemi l'envoyant paître de sa main. Il me repère dans ma position d'espion et je replonge ma tête dans mon livre.

Je l'entends venir vers moi alors que je commence à écrire mon introduction sur le sortilège de Dissolution. Il pose sa main sur la table devant moi et je relève lentement ma tête.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Ses yeux vrillent un peu et je le vois blêmir.

-Je te dois des excuses.

-Alors, d'abord excuses moi, mais depuis quand on se tutoies ?

-Enfin, voyons, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Jouer à quoi ?

-Cesse de faire le gars qui a tout oublié, qui a tourné la page et qui refait sa vie.

-Il est normal que je songe à faire ma vie, Voldemort ne risque plus de me nuire !

-Je ne te parle pas de ça !! S'énerve-t-il.

-Draco, viens on s'en va.

-Toi tais-toi et sorts de là.

Il semblerait que j'eusse espionné un homme avec un plan tordu, jouant à l'amour pour jouir de la douleur.

-Non mais ça ne va pas de virer ta copine comme ça ? ça se fait pas Malfoy !

-Malfoy ?

-Bah quoi ? Me dit pas que tu as changer ton nom en « Bonnefoy » : ça t'irais pas !

-Depuis quand tu as repris le vouvoiement me concernant ? Depuis quand tu as cessé de me regarder à la dérober ? Depuis quand tu ne fixe plus hargneusement les filles me collant ?

-Est-ce que tes histoires de cul m'ont jamais concerné ? Excuse moi Malfoy, mais j'ai un devoir a terminer.

Malfoy tourna les talons, la mâchoire crispée. Il se dit qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps et que le temps avait réussi à le soustraire du cœur du seul homme qui eut jamais réussit à remplir le sien.

Alors, il se dit que peut-être le temps réussira aussi à enlever le brun à lunette du sien. Il devait cesser de croire qu'il accepterait ces excuses. Qu'il avait été naïf de croire que Survivor Boy pouvait crever de jalousie pour lui.

Est-ce que ça marche ?

Est-ce que tout marche pour moi ?

Et quel est le pire dans tout ça ?

Est-ce de s'être voilé la face ?

Peut-être que le temps remplira mon cœur. Peut-être que le temps séchera mes larmes.

Il s'en alla, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait que le temps n'était qu'un de ses subterfuges puériles pour ne pas se ruer sur sa baguette et se jeter un sort d'Oubliette.

Alors, peut-être que le temps peut aider à cicatriser. Mais espérons que le temps parvienne à faire oublier à ces deux idiots qu'ils ont oubliés.

* * *

La lecture a été bonne ?

Alors, cette chanson ! Vous l'avez trouvée ??

Les rimes, vous les avez notées ? (genre !)

Faites moi de belles reviews, je n'attends que vous :3 !

_Pour répondre à..._

"**beurk**" : Déjà, si tu pouvais notifié que je suis non pas "un m'as-tu-vu" mais "une" j'apprécierais le geste.

Après, non je ne suis pas une "m'as-tu-vu" car la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de poster ces paroles de chansons en version originale et non pas française, c'est tout simplement pour attiré les gens cultivés, donc pas comme toi, et curieux. Après, ceux qui ne saisissent pas ces phrases pourtant basiques, peuvent être rassurés par la notification qui indique la langue française et venir quand même (et puis google vous traduira gratuitemetn ces deux phrases !). Tout est une question "commerciale", de "business" ou de "ruse" si tu préfères. Malheureusement, après je ne peux rien pour les crétinos dans ton genre qui se permettent de critiquer facilement sous le couvers de l'anonymat et de la plus basse des façons de faire du mal à autrui. Tu aurais un semblant de jugeote tu te contenterai d'ignorer ma fiction, car ignorer est certes bas, mais c'est plus haut que de jouer au débile en postant une review sur quelque chose "qui n'en vaux pas la peine" et de ainsi lui conférer plus d'importance que voulu. (Tu suis ou j't'ai pommé en route, le débile ?)

Sur ce, bien à toi le déficient mental.

"**anita**" : Merci à toi pour ta review ! La chanson, je t'aurais bien envoyé le titre... mais tu n'as pas mis ton adresse-mail. Navrée.


End file.
